A Friendship With Unbreakable Bonds
by karkatvantas0626
Summary: A story of the friendship between the Signless and the Psiioniic


Homestuck belongs to Hussie

Some know me as the SIgnless. Others know me as the Sufferer, but most know me as a mutant with red blood. The only reason that I survived passed being a grub was because of a kind Jade-Blood that I now call Mother. As the sweeps went by I noticed that people who noticed that I wore red tried to stay as far away from me as they could. I didn't understand why it was so bad. What was so bad about a blood color, something so silly that couldn't be changed. We went from town to town and I began to mature and finally comprehend the hemospectrum. I was different and it was scary to others. Trolls don't like different, they don't like things that don't comply to their set rules. That's why Mother always told me to stay near her and to never let my wounds and minimal cuts show, otherwise I might've gotten taken away and culled when I was barely three sweeps. At one point we were hiding in a forest and resting in a cave when there was a quiet rustling in some bushes. After a few seconds a small Olive-Blooded girl that reminded me of a feline pawbeast jumped out at us, causing Mother to immediately step in front of me, hissing at the girl. I guess it had frightened her, for she whimpered and took a few steps back. My Mother felt bad almost immediately and told the girl to come farther into the cave, closer to the fire that we had made. She did and I could see by the light of the flame that she was beautiful. After that the night was a blur as well as the next few sweeps.

When I was about ten and a half sweeps, I had stood up for an old Rust-Blood that was getting beaten and harassed by some Blue- and Indigo-Bloods. I had raised my voice, drawing their attention to me and giving the old troll enough time to gather his things and run off. It had angered the higher bloods and they pinned my arms behind me so that they could take a few swings at me with their fists and clubs. I had somehow gotten away and hid behind some curtains in an alleyway. There had been quite a lot of blood coming from my face and a few other places when he drew the curtains back. The Psiioniic.

"2tranger? 2tranger, are you alriight?"

His voice had been soft, and yet there was an emptiness to it as well. I looked up to see a double horned troll in a yellow and black outfit. It had the Gemini symbol on it and it went up to cover his hair and neck. It intrigued me that he had even thought to follow me and wonder if I was alright.

"I- I'm fine, please, don't worry about me. You can go." I prayed that he wouldn't see my blood, for what reason I'll never know. Shyly taking a step towards me, he gently placed his hand on my arm and tugged my hand away from my face so that he could see the small gash in my cheek that had a steady stream of candy red flowing from it.

"Your blood…iit'2 red." I nodded. A puff of breath left his mouth and he placed my arm around his shoulder and asked me where to go. A warning went through my mind, questioning on whether or not to trust him, but I ignored it, and I'm glad I did.

The next five sweeps were the best ones I had ever lived. I and my Disciple, more formerly known as Meulin, grew closer and closer together, our relationship soon becoming incomprehensible compared to the quadrants we had been raised to love and care by. My mother, Porrim, was loving to all of us, making sure that there were no guards at sermons and that we were in a safe secure place when we needed to find a hiding place. The Psiioniic, Mituna, was the best friend one could have ever asked for. When we got in trouble, just before my last Sermon before I got captured, he put up an amazing fight, placing himself between the Indigo-Bloods and myself. He took a lot of the damage and was barely alive when I got him back to the hiding place that we had been in. The Dolorosa and Disciple nursed him back to health slowly and we continued on our journey.

My Last Sermon. It had started off great but then there was a ruckus in the back of the crowd. Psiioniic went to check it and that was when the Grand Highblood and the Condescension came out, Condie holding Psii and the Highblood headed towards me at full speed. I braced myself for an impact that never came as we were surrounded by Indigo- and Purple-Bloods. There was one that was special. Executioner Darkleer, for one reason and one reason alone. That reason will present itself soon enough.

Executioner Darkleer grabbed my Disciple and prodded my mother in the direction of where I would be confined and probably executed. The Highblood picked me up and did something to make me fall asleep, because when I woke up, I was chained to a rock by chains that resembled my sign. Cancer. Thats what I was to the higher bloods. A cancer that was spreading ideas of freedom and equality. This was their antidote. My death. I could see my family i the crowd. Psiioniic had been trying to get to me and they had stabbed him with spear, harpoons, swords, and other things that I couldn't make out. The Dolorosa was trying to break free of her chains but there were some of the HIghbloods servants holding her back. My DIsciple was sobbing on the ground, she couldn't stand seeing my wrists burned and my bright, burning blood streaming down my body. Darkleer took a step in front of me and waited for the Condescension to give the order, but all she said was fire. So he did. Into my Stomach, causing me to howl in pain. It was then that I let my real Final Sermon echo across the lands, telling of what could have been and what may be in later, kinder generations. As the endmost words dribbled from my mouth, I could feel my life fading and my soul leaving my body. Darkleer was ordered to kill Meulin, yet he let her run free. It wounded her beyond repair. They sold my mother into slavery, where she was brutally murdered by the Orphaner Dualscar. My poor Psiioniic…...he became the Condescensions Helmsman. I watched over him, as a ghost, for so long. He had outlived the rest of us all, but it was his very existence that he was tortured with. I visited him every now and then to tell him to be strong. He just had to hold on a little longer, then it would all be over. On my last visit, he joined us. I heard his final wish, and his final words.

"_I wiill alway2…...and forever…..be loyal...to the Signless."_


End file.
